


Late night dinner

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco, Auror Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry brings Draco dinner, Kinda, Late nights in the office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco's working hard on a ridiculously hard case, Harry becomes worried when he doesn't come and brings him something to eat.





	Late night dinner

Draco hated longer cases. They kept him at the office way past his designated hours and the words on the reports always began to scramble. If he didn't solve the case soon though he was going to be in even deeper shit with the head Auror who expected some kind of lead by the next days meeting. He ran his long fingers through his already disheveled hair, the bags under his eyes growing darker by the minute.

He was consumed in frustration, the reports written by his co-workers didn't have the correct information, none of them giving him a clue about the whereabouts of the dark wizards. He would've killed for some of Harry's cooking, something hot that would give him a moment to think about something else. Anything was better than the multiple dead ends he kept finding.

"Fuck it," he mumbled under his breath. He slouched down into his chair, letting his silver eyes shut. He knew that taking a job as an Auror was risky, especially with his past mistakes and the burning mark on his arm but he hadn't anticipated the impossible tasks his superior set. He was looking for a reason to fire Draco, to prove that ex-death eaters didn't deserve a place in the working, wizarding world. It was horrible but expected now that Voldemort was well and truly gone.

Draco couldn't fall asleep in his office. He never could. The place had an odd smell that no spell would get rid of and if he was caught it would just be another thing on the list of reasons to sack him. He kept his eyes shut though, imagining a peaceful sleep was much better than actually falling into his nightmares. He wracked his brain for ideas. Hoping for the thinnest thread to come loose from the jumper to give him something to pull at. He pulled blindly at the threads of his mind, pulling up horrid memories along with Harry's doting face.

Nevermind the cooking Draco would've killed for his boyfriend. Harry was an amazing Auror and always fought in Draco's corner when there was blatant injustice. Draco could bring himself to drag Harry into this case, Harry's workload often mirrored his. Large stacks of unfinished paperwork and too much time in the field. Except Harry was rarely handed impossible cases and he was forgiven when he couldn't solve them. Draco harboured closeted jealousy over that. How easy it was for Harry, how easily he was forgiven. Draco doubted he'd ever be forgiven. His dark mark always staining his chances just as it stained his arm.

As the night carried on Draco could feel his body fall into a pattern of exhaustion. Slow movements and gigantic yawns. He wished to go back in time and take the case home with him no matter the trouble it would've caused him in the morning. The extra help and comfort plus the bed that sat upstairs would've made everything smoother.

His head jerked at the sudden knock at his door. "Come in."

Harry smiled at him, his arms weighed down by bags full of food.  
"I was worried when I didn't even get a quick message, you never eat properly when you're alone in your office."  
Draco struggled to keep his eyes open, "I'm fine."  
"Bullshit." Harry made room on Draco's desk, pushing around papers randomly. He carefully put the bags onto the empty spot on the desk, wrapped his arms around Draco's tired body and put his chin on top of Draco's messy hair. "That bastard has given you an impossible case again," he growled, "Draco why didn't you tell me, I'd of helped at least, you could be a zombie if I didn't know it was you."  
"You need sleep too, your hunting those wizards tomorrow," Draco tried to make a passing argument but he already knew he'd lost before he opened his pale lips.  
"I also need a semi-alive boyfriend, I can't have you exhausted because that ass refuses to give you something decent to work on."  
"I'll sort it," Draco promised.  
"Fuck that, I'll do it. If anyone was in their right mind in this place they'd fire him."  
"Who'd be head Auror then?"  
"Me of course, who wouldn't want golden boy extraordinaire Harry Potter as their head Auror?" He joked.  
"Me! God the shit I'd get with everyone else for fucking the boss."

Harry handed him some food whilst he stifled a laugh. He knew that even though they joked something needed to be done. Draco ate hungrily shoveling food in his mouth in a way Harry hadn't seen in a while. Draco was never really starving but when he ate like that Harry felt like he was.

"Thank you," Draco murmured taking a break from swallowing everything whole, "I do love you, you know that?"  
"More than you could ever imagine," Harry said kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
